Confused
by Mrs.JasperCullen4ever
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes and steals Jacobs heart? Cecilia aslo finds out a secreat she never knew. Something that could tear her and Jacob apart for good. How will she stand to be away from the one she loves? Can She? Read and see!Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

I watched as my Dad put in the last of our bags in the tan van. I'm Cecilia Brandon. My Dad and I are moving from our home in Biloxi, Mississippi, to Forks Washington. And trust me, I DON'T want to Dad has two reasons for us to go there. One: A new job at the university near the town, he will stay at home though, most of the : Some old friend he hasn't seen sense I was born.

''Come Cilia,'' Dad says as he walks to the passenger side of the car.''This will be fun. You should see more of the world.'' He ruffles my little longer then shoulder length black hair.

''Yeah Dad, ok.'' I sigh.

''Thanks Cilia.'' Dad walked around the front of the car and inside.I grasp the cold car handle and glared at my reflection in the car mirror. From how the van was parked I could see my house. That was the main reason I didn't want to leave. It was the last connection I had to her.I get in the car, I strain my eyes so my tears won't fall. Dad revved the engine and we were going down the road.

That Her that I am talking about, is my Mom. Cynthia Brandon. She bought this house. This is the only place I can remeber her. She died when I was younger. Dad said, looking for her sister. But Mom never came home, no body was found either. So I wanted to stay in this house forever, but now I can't. And I have no idea what I am going to do.


	2. Meeting

'' Here we are!'' My Dad said happily as we drove onto a drive way near a beach. I looked at my surrondings, very diffreent from Dad was already getting the bags out of the back. I went to help him, or at least get my own so Dad wouldn't get hurt.

I graped the dark green bag and two little red ones.I turned around and rammed right into someone and all my bags fell.I sighed frustrated. Not even here a minute and already a dork.

''Sorry, Da-'' I looked up expecting to see my Dad's dark blue eyes, but my cho0colate eyes meet with another set of brown. My heart stopped. This was a boy eiother my age or older, by his looks, hair clashed with his, seeing how as they were both deep pitch black. His russet skin matches perfrctly with his hari and his teeth that are showing slightly, pure white. My skin was the same, but had a much lighter touch to it.

''No, I'm sorry I was going to help and-''

''Oh,'' I said finding my vocie, it didn't sound right though.'' It's fine I shoould have looked. Great my stuff is everywhere.'' I started picking up verius items that had fallen out of my bags. I notice him looking at be for waht felt like forever but really a fraciton of a second.

''I'll help. By the way my name is Jacob to meet you.'' He, Jacob, handed me some of my things tehn put his hand out.I shifted the items to one hand then with the free one shoock his hand.

'' Hi Jacob. I am Cecilia Brandon. I came from Biloxi, Mississippi.''

''Cecilia.'' Jacob repeted, my heart started again but only to go a million times faster then way it rolled off his sounded so sweet.''I like that name.''

''Thanks, my Mom, Cynthia picked it out for me.''

''Oh is she here to?'' He asked turning is head slightly. I hesitated.

'' Mom died years ago. I bearly remember her.''

''Mine too.'' I looked up. His brown eyes soft and gentle. Even if they always were they still touched me.

''Jacob, why don't you show Ray and Cecilia thier room.'' I heard a man in a wheelchair call to nodded, and helped my finish getting my things then helped my up.I grabbed a bag and he got the other two.

''That's your Dad, right?'' I ask. I look down and dust off my jeans from kneeling on the ground.

''Yes,Billy Black.'' We entred the almost had to duck to get through the door frame, seeing as he towered over everyon that meet him with at least a 6' foot walked upstairs and down a hall to two pointed to the one on the right.

''This one is yours. You shall be sleeping next to me. Also these two rooms conjoin by a door inside the room.'' I raise my eyebrows impresvilly.I yawn, a big one too.

''Let's do are going to La Push High right? Of are you going out to the Forks High?''

''I don't know-'' yawn'' My Dad never told me.''

''Ok. Well if you go to La Push High, I'll show you around. Later I can introduce you to my friends, sound good?'' I nodded.

''Great, see you in the morning Cel.'' My eyes shot open from closing sloightly from the 5 day has a nickname for me! Maybe this won't be so bad!


	3. What's that smell?

Around Midnight.

''Ugh!'' I groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. I checked the clock and it said 12:14. Ten minutes from the last time I checked. And within those few minutes, I had gotten no sleep. Come to think about it, I haven't this night or any since we left Mississippi.I wonder why?

~*~*~

Sitting down at the table I see my Dad, Billy, and Jacob, with his shirt off. Not that it's a bad thing! Dad pours me some cereal and I start is this happening?! It tastes repulsive. That and the sleep thing has both started happening since we left! I told Dad it was a bad idea. Did he listen no. The whole see the world.I glare at my bowl.

''You ok?'' Jacob whispers in my ear, it startles me and I jump. Not just the whispering, but a scent. Addictive 's...actually horrible. I can't get enough. It smells so bad it's..good.

''Yes.'' I say remembering he had asked me nods but I see wryness, like he isn't sure if I am telling the truth.

''So Cecilia,'' Billy voice takes me out of the trance that his lingering scent made me enter.'' Ray says you will be going to Forks knows a nice girl from there. Bella Dad, who I am also friends with, Is the police Chief Charlie.''

''Is he?'' I say trying to sound interested, but I am slightly crushed. Well not slightly hugely. Bella? Was that Jacobs girlfriend?

''Come on Cecilia I'll take you to school.'' I hear my Dads voice, it sounds faint though, to me.

''Well if you let me, , I'll take Cel to school.'' Jacobs head turns to look at his sincere face..and hopefully?

''Oh,um,Sure Jacob.'' Dad walks over tome and kisses me on top of my head.''Have a good day.''

Jacob gets up and I follow, thinking it will take a few big steps, seeing how he has long legs. I am surprised. I catch up to him in a flash. I stopped and looked to my left to see him, I don't. I turn back and see the door right dab at my Jacob comes next to me.

''Eager, aren't we?'' He teases.I didn't mean to do that! The bigger question. How did I do that? I shake my head and reach down for the book bag I prepared for school last night, throw it over my shoulder, and go out the outside, I walk to the garage where I suspect the car he is taking me in is I reach for the door, a sudden wave of shock rushes over me. I spin around and a motorcycle is heading straight at me.I fall backwards and hit the motorcycle stops, but not before if I was standing there, crush me.

I stand up.''Cel I am sorry the brake up jammed. Are you ok? Nothing sprained, broken?'' I shake my head sighs.''I'm so sorry.''

''It's fine.''

''I so thankfully you turned around and dodged 's go before I do hurt you.'' He scoots up patting the space behind him for me to get on.

''We are goping on this?'' I ask.

''Yup, sure ok with that? I could teach you to ride one. I have a spare, it was Bella's but she doesn't want ti.'' I grind my teeth and nod.I get on and wrap my arms around his waist. I sigh in contentment. This is nice. Did the m,motorcycle have to be Bella's? I can't wait to meet her. Sarcasm highly intended. Wait. I didn't even hear the motorcycle coming. It was just a.. feeling. Feeling of danger nearing did we move? It does have a slight upside. I never would have found love.

We arived at the parked by a orange pick up truck.I got off and Jacob handed me my bag.''Jake!'' I heard someone scream.

Some girl came running over from a group of beautiful people to me and Jacob.''Bella!'' Jacob said.'' How are you?''

''I'm good. Why are you here?'' She asked him. This was that Bella girl.

''I am here dropping off my Dad's friends daughter. She is staying with us now. They might be getting a house on the reservation. Her Dad has a job at the is Cecilia Brandon.''

I had been listening to Jacob, but something distracted me. I had to clench ,my fits together and then blood started to come out. I lifted my hand, Bella gasped.

''Y-Your bleeding.''

''Yeah.'' I spoke what was that smell. It was heavenly. The sweetest thin I have smelled. Why am I smelling it? I don't care. I have to find it.

''I am going to go, bye Jake.'' She ran off to the group again. They were staring intent on first Bella running toward them, then wind smell. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Intoxicating it was. Now I knew where it was coming from, Bella. I looked back at her, she was also looking at me, I was panting.

''Cecilia. What is it with you? Your eyes are black.'' I glanced at him, then to the retreating figure of Bella.

''I fine, pick me up later, bye Jacob.'' I turn and hurry is this?

**Jacobs POV**

Gezz. What happened to Cel? She smells horrible. Ugh disgusting. She smelled normal the other day. Now she smells like...She hasn't even been around she? No she just came here.

I stopped the bike and parked it. I would talk to her someone or some_thing _didn't get to her first.


	4. About Jacob

The rest of the day my mind was on she was acting difrent a with the whole eating eyes too, I noticed, had a shine.I means he had a shine before out of her just bring shine was like another color in her eyes that gave her bueaty beyond demand.

Embry adn Quil were also getting on my nevrs the whole,''Look Jakies got a crush!'' or ''He's finally 's a miracle.''

Finally the day ended and I made my way to Forks High to get Cel.I could ask her some questions, but oif it was just something in her eye.I pulled into the High school parking lot adn stopped.I looked around to find her.I found her walking out of the I certinaly had a question to ask her unless my eyes were playing tricks on was sparkling? I waved for her to see me, when someone rammed into her.I hurried off the bike and toward her.''Get off of her!'' I yelled as I was going toward Cecilia.

Once I got closer, I relized who had rammed was Edward was leaning over does he want?

I got up to them.

''Leave her alone leech.''

''I wasn't doing anything mutt.'' I saw Cecilia mouth -flippin-tastic.

''Thank you leech.'' I shoved him me and Cel walked off as she put on a red jacket he gave her.A red jacket? Things are very weird.''What did he want? Why were you near him Cel? He's not good.'' I started firing questions at she would answer.I needed answers badly before I went both got on the motorcycle.

''Bella said they were her friends and sence you are with Bella.'' Nice what I was wanting though.I felt her shrug.I was going to say that was the answer I wanted but didn' wrapped her arms around my waist, tightened them, and rested her head aginst my back.

''Cecilia! Your hands are frezeing!'' Even though being a warewolf kept you very warm.I could still feel her she soaked them ice all day.I can't take it is up and I must know what.


	5. No way

I was in the living room with Jacob. We had talked a long time, then he dozed asleep.I asked him why Edward had called him just said that he and Edward weren't the best of friends and had names they called each other.

''You heard me call him leech.'' Jacob had said.''So he called me mutt.''

I wanted to get more into the subject but Jacob wouldn't thing set me off like a firework though. Once he had a little overdose of my nosiness he walked over to me from lounging on the couch, held my cheek in one hand and my hand in the spoke that he didn't want me hurt. And that if he didn't want me hurt, me being around Edward wasn't the best idea. He also told me to trust him. He also said like he didn't want Bella to get hurt.

That struck a cord.

I blow up. I shouted in his him that why did he care about me when he had his little girlfriend. Right after I said that he went and sat back on the couch with his head in his hands.I sighed, mad at myself for doing such a thing to him, and went over to him to ask what was wrong.

He said that Bella wasn't his made me happy. Him not so much.''She's with that leech.'' He said with defint he stood up and was about to said he was going out with his said one finally thing to me.

''I don't want either of you to get hurt. I love Bella. And Cecilia, now I love you.'' Then he rushed out the door.

I gasp and my body shook, he was in love with me? Or was it just the same way he loved Bella? Nothing different, nothing he slammed the door I heard a ''Hi Jake'' so Bella was here.

I ran out the door, I knew I had tears welding.I ran right to the truck and got 's a good thing I am sad or I wouldn't be able to control my self from Bella. What is it with her scent? Just don't worry right now.I heard the door open and Bella sat in the drivers seat.

''What's wrong? Did Jake do something?''

''You could say , you want to know something?'' I asked. She smelled to good and I was hungry.I cant help can't I help myself. Her blood smells so delightful.I can almost taste it.

''?''

I leaned over and sniffed her hair.''You smell great.'' A smile formed on my eyes widened.

''Ok lets go.'' She started the truck and speed off.A little whild later I asked something else.

''Do you mind if I bite you?'' Bite you? What's wrong with me?

''Bite me? Cecilia are you ok? You sound like a Vampire.A-Are you?'' She asked as if it was fine with her but at the same time it frightened her.

'' No, but something is different with me..and you .So can I?''

''No!'' She came to a stop turned to look dead at me, and she gasped.''Your eyes! They're black!''

''Huh? What do you mea-'' I looked in the side mirror, they were.

''Come on!'' She yelled at my and got out and ran to the opened before she got there.I slowly got out of the ,inhale exhale.I had to remind myself, for a long time I didn't 't breathe? I shouldn't be able to do that! I started breathing rapidity, as I did so she came through.I want .Maybe I can.I narrowed my eyes, and rushed, with amazing speed to the door.

Standing there was the girl named smiled a warm smile as if I knew her well.I growled and walked in.I went into the living room where the Cullens and what must be their parents were sitting.I saw Bella on and arm of a chair by Edward.I dismissed Edward and went straight to her.

''Her eyes turned-'' she stopped when she saw me.I looked deep into her eyes.I did a smirk then I lead down towards striaght for her neck.I good place for a pulse.

NO!'' Came many screams.I didn't;t notice they were at me til I was pulled away from Bella.I was thriving now.I needed was over whelming.I needed its to much.

''Let me!Let me go I need it!'' I screamed but the set of arms didn't loosen.

''Emmett set her on the couch.'' One of the two I didn't know said.

''Ok Carsile.'' Emmett set me down and I was panting trying to calm I felt as cool as I could.I was perfect.

''Now, Cecilia is it?'' The man named Carlisle sat down in front of me and asked.I nodded once.'',um, do you know what you are?''

''Cecilia Brandon.'' I said.

''No, what you are, not who you are.''

''I am 't all of us?''

''Ah. And and did you want to do a moment ago Cecilia?'' It was like he was a detective.

''I-I wanted to... blood...it 's.'' I closed my eyes and inhaled again.

''Have you ever gotten bite before? Where did you come from?''

''No I haven't gotten bite. Who get bite? I came from Bollix M,Mississippi.''\

''This might sound crazy but just reason you wanted to do that to Bella a minute ago was because you are a Vampire.''

''Vampire?''

'' yes, so are the rest of us, minus Bella.''

I looked around.''You just stay here with the could you come with me?'' The woman, Esme, nodded and they left the glided over to me and sat where Carisle smile huge with glee.

''It is you!'' She gave me a hug.''You are so confused aren't you?''

''Oh yeah.''

''Listen to me clearly,'' Now the others sat around wondering what their sister was going to say.''I am your Aunt, Cyhthia was my sister.I was the one she went my niece.''

''What? You and my Mom are died looking for you even are can't live that would be like 100.''

''I are a don't the things that have happened to you are because you are becoming a vampire.''

''My Mom wasn't My Dad wasn' you bite my mom?''

''No, but she had you before I was bitten.''

''Or maybe you bite me.''

''Even if I did, why would it start now?''

''I remember my Dad telling me something my Mom told me before she went out on the when and if I was reunited with you, something would she did have you bite me.''

''Why would she want that?''

''How am i suppose to know? She died after she told there is something I want right now though.'' I told Alice.

''Yes-''

''No!'' Edward shouted.''She needs to .She wants Bella.''

''Ok lets go.'' Emmett said.''I need to go anyway.''

''Hunt?''

'' Vampires drink blood I'm sure you know Carisle tough us to be vegetarian means we only drink the blood of and I will teach you .''

''No.I'm going back to said you were no good know I believe him.'' I made a dash to the door and out.I just ran/Into the forest, away from here.I needed Jacob.

I kept running through the woods with my new found speed.I could feel them following with the same acceleration.I tried to go faster but I didn't want to trip and the trees I could see the ocean.I was close to La other noises had stopped.

''Cecilia! Stop!'' Alice yelled.

'''We don't and can't go over there.'' Jasper sia sternly.

''I have to.I don't believe, I want to go to Jacob! To my Dad! And both of them are over there.I have to and you can't stop me.'' I started off 're voices faint in the wind with the last words they spoke.

''They'll get you!''

''Werewolves and Vampires are enemies! Cecilia you'll get severely hurt.''

''Not that much.''

''Yes Jasper but she doesn't know how to fight.''

That was all I heard then I completely tuned it can't are just and are they just called Jacob -wait.I walked in a circle as I slowed to a walk on the beach and horrible and irresistibly smell was back.I couldn't help myself.I smirked and rubbed my hands ..Cold.

That's not normal body I don't feel cold.I feel fine.I turned to face the ocean sprays hitting me in this is'nt right.I brought my hand to my face, only to wipe away a had started to fall.I fell I could cry that well, that deep pit and nauseating feeling was going to happen, and it wouldn't be like the motorcycle..''Jacob...''I whispered. I heard yelling but I couldn't tell if it was at me or not, my eyelids fell and blackness held me in a tight grip of unconsciousness.


End file.
